First Christmas
by StoryBug13
Summary: Join the Choke family household as James and Kerry share their first home Christmas with their two baby daughters. One-shot.


**_A/N So, this is just a little bit of fluff from the lives of James and Kerry and my own imagination. It serves no real purpose, other than as a nice bit of easy reading. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own CHERUB. I'll let you know when I do._**

**_..._**

First Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. James and Kerry had been married for five years. All their previous Christmases had been spent on CHERUB campus, with all their old mates. However, this Christmas, they'd decided to make it something special.

They were having just a quiet family celebration, because it was their four-year-old daughter Joanna's first Christmas where she knew what was going on, and their one-year-old daughter Sammi's first ever Christmas.

Early in December, James had been scouring the shops for a Christmas tree of just the right height. Twelve days before Christmas, he had found it. Not too big, not too small, just the right size. Kerry had been shopping for as many tasteful decorations as she could find; she couldn't stand tack.

Christmas presents were placed under the tree, and the decorations put up all over the house. Milk and cookies had been left out for Santa and a big, juicy carrot for Rudolph.

"I'm not going to sleep, Mummy," Four-year-old Joanna told Kerry seriously.

Kerry felt a moment of sudden panic. "You've got to go to sleep, darling. Santa can't come, otherwise."

Little Jo frowned. "Why not? Why can't I meet him?"

Kerry scrambled for a second. "Because… Because, erm, if you met Santa… he wouldn't be magic anymore. He wouldn't be able to come and give all the boys and girls in the whole wide world presents in one night."

Jo pouted. "Daddy will let me stay up."

"No, he won't. He has strict orders from Mummy."

"Ohh."

"In to bed, Jojo. Sleep tight." Kerry tucked her in.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Jo mumbled sleepily.

…

James glanced up as Kerry came through into the living room. "Jojo in bed?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." Kerry slumped down onto the sofa beside James.

"Sorry." He told her cheerfully. "I'll put her back to bed if she gets up."

"Be warned, she may be getting up soon."

"Damn."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as James and Kerry settled in next to each other.

"It's been one helluva year, hasn't it?" Kerry mused.

"Yup. My dad rang earlier." He told her.

"Really? And what did-" Kerry's sentence was cut off by a wail from behind the door to their bedroom. They looked at each other, fatigue in every line on their faces.

"It's your turn." Kerry reminded James.

"Why didn't we hire a nanny?" James muttered as he heaved himself off the sofa.

"You were the one that wanted to raise our children the 'traditional' way!" Kerry called after him.

…

"Hey, baby," James whispered to Sammi as he came into the bedroom to see her on her feet, gripping the bars of her cot. "What's up, hmm? You've been fed, you've been washed, so what's – aah."

He had smelt it.

"Baby done a poopoo, huh?" James told his daughter seriously. "You know, the quicker you start using the toilet, the happier I'll be."

James picked up the changing mat and clean nappies, and transported the lot into the ensuite bathroom.

"Daddy," a tired-looking Jo stood in the doorway. "Daddy, I can't sleep. I'm too excited for Santa."

"Oh, Jojo. Maybe you should come and help me change your sister's nappy. I'm sure that'll make you disgusted enough to sleep."

Jo looked at her sister with distaste. "No, thank you, Daddy." She said primly.

James grinned. "Well, then, you better get back into bed."

"Maybe I'll stay and talk to you."

"Alright, then. But only for a little while. So, are you excited for Santa, Jojo?"

"Yeah! I want a My Little Pony's toy. Mummy said that if I'm lucky, she might write a special letter to Santa, just to make sure that I get it!"

"Really?" James asked, impressed with his wife's manipulation.

"Really." Jo nodded her head seriously. "Er- Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" James looked up.

"She's gonna blow." Jo pointed at her sister.

"OH – _CRAP_!" Baby poo was splattered up the wall.

…

After last night's nappy-changing fiasco, the last thing James and Kerry wanted was to be woken at half six on Christmas day.

"IT'S CHRIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAASS!" Joanna informed them, dancing into their bedroom clutching an overflowing stocking.

"Hey," James mumbled drowsily.

"Daddy, wake up! Mummy, it's Christmas!" Joanna shouted happily.

"OK, OK… we're awake." Kerry sat up, picking sleep out of her eyes.

"Get Sammi, get Sammi!" Jo jumped up and down as James brought Sammi and her mini stocking over to the bed.

"What are we opening first?" James asked.

"This one!" Jo held up a parcel, before ripping the wrapping paper into indistinguishable shreds. Shrieking, she held up a well-packaged My Little Pony.

"Thank you, Santa!"

And so it went on. Jo kept James and Kerry on their toes, and their feeling of goodwill kept them all on their best behaviour – even baby Sammi.

Christmas dinner was a sight to behold. Joanna ended up dropping half her dinner on the floor, and Sammi decided to follow her example.

By the end of the day, Kerry and James were exhausted. They had had almost no time together – but despite the lack of space given to them by their children, they had enjoyed the day.

"Good day, huh?" Kerry yawned.

"James kissed her. "Yeah," he murmured against her lips. "But let's not do it again next year."

Kerry laughed quietly.

...

**_A/N In the Christmas spirit(even if you read this after Chrsitmas), it's really nice to review. Go on. You know you want to. As a little early/late/on time Christmas present? Go on. Review. Do a good thing. Review. Just click the little button and write something. If I were you I would. So, review. Review. Review. There, now I'm sounding like a Dalek. So you've got to review. Otherwise, you might just find that you've been exterminated..._**

REVIEW!


End file.
